


How to Groom an Angel's Wings

by ConfusedTabaxi



Series: Meg's Angel Advice [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels mate for life, Established Castiel/Meg Masters, F/M, Flirting, M/M, Megstiel - Freeform, No Sex, Sabriel - Freeform, Soulmates, Teasing, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wings, established megstiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedTabaxi/pseuds/ConfusedTabaxi
Summary: Continuation of Meg's Angel Advice.Sam asks Meg for advice on grooming Gabriel's wings. Meg obliges. Castiel is uncomfortable - Megstiel with a side of Sabriel.
Relationships: Castiel/Meg Masters, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester & Meg Masters - Friendship
Series: Meg's Angel Advice [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728196
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	How to Groom an Angel's Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to BleedingInk for helping me with my writers block.

Meg and Sam sat quietly in a dive bar booth, somewhere in the middle of Oklahoma. Dean was at the bar hitting on the hot red head barmaid who was plying him with shots and flirting back with light touches and overly loud giggles; Castiel stood waiting to get the next round of drinks, eying the bar for any sign of danger and glaring at any man that dare to lay eyes on his demon, Meg.

It had been a pretty rough hunt; clearing an unusually large nest of vampires, and Team Free Will had all taken a beating, and even the angel and demon were weary from their vessels slowly healing.

Meg sat in the corner opposite Sam, drinking the last dregs of whiskey from her glass, watching Sam toying with his beer, lost in thought.

“Penny for them, Moose,” she asked.

“Oh… uh, yeah,” he replied thoughtfully, taking another swig of beer. “You said if I had anymore angel ‘stuff’ I could ask, right?”

Meg hummed and raised an eyebrow, “’course you can. What seems to be the problem legs?”

“Gabriel wondered if… I-I could groom his wings…”

Meg eyed Sam quizzically, “Things are getting serious between you and Gabe then?” 

“I… er… guess so?” Sam shifted awkwardly, glancing over at Castiel at the bar, “Hey… have you…you know, touched Cas’ wings?” he asked, tilting his head towards the angel in a trench coat.

Meg watched as Castiel stood at the bar; a soft look crossing her face. She leaned forward slightly; her voice barely audible above the din of the bar; hesitating for a second, “Sam, the wings of an angel are _very_ sensitive, it’s like a sex thing for them since their true forms don’t have junk if you know what I mean?”

Sam could tell Meg was serious by her tone of voice. It had reminded him of the conversation years ago about Amelia and how Castiel was her unicorn. “Oh… I… h-he didn’t mention that…” Sam muttered, running a hand through his floppy brown hair.  
  
Castiel returned and set the drinks on the table. Squeezing into the booth next to Meg, he placed an arm around her and gazed into her deep brown eyes, placed a firm kiss on her lips.  
  
“Clarence?”  
  
“I did not like the way the man at the bar was staring at you,” he replied, matter-of-factly. 

"Mmm... so protective," she teased. She stroked his cheek and kissed him back gently as Sam shuffled uncomfortably, trying not to stare at the couple in front of him. “Clarence; Sam here was telling me that Gabe wants him to groom his wings.”  
  
Castiel furrowed his brow, lines creasing his forehead. He thought for a moment and took a sip of beer, “Sam, that is a very intimate act shared only between an angel's siblings or with their mate.” He smiled fondly at Meg and a tender smile crossed his face as he ran a hand through her dark curls, and she leaned into his hand.

“Has... Meg… y’know… groomed your wings?”

“Of course, she is my mate.”

“Isn’t that… y’know blasphemy; a demon touching an angel’s wings?”  
  
Meg glared at him and the angel nodded, his blue eyes growing brighter, "Taking Meg as my mate was blasphemy, but we have an inexpiable bond. Even before I took her as my mate, when I was abandoned by everyone in the psychiatric hospital, she took care of my damaged wings. But as I explained when you and Gabriel were…”

Sam blushed slightly and waved his hands in front of him and trying to make sure Castiel didn’t recall out loud, the night he and Gabriel were caught in the act by Dean, Castiel and Meg, “Yeah… anyway…”  
  
“Oh. Yes… Sorry Sam,” Castiel stopped, noticing the discomfort on the younger Winchester’s face. “I told you angels will usually mate for life; for eternity, they will only manifest their wings corporeally to their mate and siblings,” Castiel mused, “I suppose I didn’t know it then but she is what humans would call my soulmate.” He gave Meg another tender look and placed a kiss on the top of her head and sighing softly.

Meg gazed at him, “Shut up, tree-topper… referring to me as your mate makes me sound like a bird... you’re the feathered one in this relationship,” she teased, grazing the back of his neck and dark hair gently with her nails. 

Sam frowned, toying with the label on the bottle he was holding, “Cas… Meg… y’know I’m not sure if I can groom his wings. They’re rather… overwhelming. I mean… how would I even…” his voice trailing off.

“You wanna diagram, Sasquatch?” Meg asked sarcastically with a smirk.

“Actually. Yes… that would be, y’know… helpful,” Sam nodded.  
  
Confusion crossed her face momentarily as she tried and failed to find a sarcastic retort. Shrugging, she grabbed a napkin from the holder and proceeded to unfold and spread it across table, “O-kay, anyone got a pen?” This was one of the weirdest requests she had heard, and she had been alive a long time.

Castiel materialised a pen and handed it to the petite demon and smiled at Sam, “Meg is very tender and thorough, I am sure she will be able to assist since grooming is very…” he furrowed his brows, squinting his deep blue eyes, and tilted his head slightly in thought, looking for the right word, “…the closest word I can think of in English would be ‘arousing’.” The angel shuddered as the thought sent a wave of pleasure through him, causing Meg to smirk a little as he shifted to cover his lap with his trench coat. She moved her hand under the table for a quick grope at the growing bulge in her angel’s pants, causing Castiel’s breath to hitch slightly and Meg let out a small chuckle.  
  
Sam watched transfixed as Meg drew large pairs of detailed angel wings onto the napkin in front of her, “What?” she asked glancing up, however Sam guessed it was probably a rhetorical question, so chose to remain silent and shook his head. Castiel peered over her shoulder and frowned, “Gabriel has six wings, Meg.”  
  
Meg groaned, “They work the same way though, right feathers?”  
  
Castiel nodded and also decided it was best to remain quiet.  
  
The petite demon pushed the drawing to the middle of the table, “Okay Sammy… as I said, the wings are _very_ sensitive and there is a certain spot on their meatsuit, that even when their wings are hidden that can make them shudder.” Sliding her hand under Castiel’s trench coat and suit jacket, she gently caressed the spot on his back where his wings would manifest, causing him to gasp audibly in pleasure. He shot Meg a frustrated look and she smile wryly. “The spot between the shoulder blades is especially sensitive,” she purred, her hand lingering for longer than necessary.

Sam nodded, taking a mental note, “Right.”

Meg sighed; holding the pen she highlighted the main wing bones with her pen, “Okay. These are the main wing bones… they’re covered in smaller, soft feathers… like a baby bird” she paused, tilting her head slightly she peered at Castiel, “you know this would be so much easier to explain if I had a live model.”

“Meg!” Castiel admonished.

“What?”

Confusion crossed Sam’s face, “I mean… _how_ do you groom an angel’s wings? It’s not like there’s a special brush you can get from the store and Gabriel is… fussy.”

“Oh Moose,” Meg smiled, and raised an eyebrow, “Use your hands and fingers.”

Sam frowned and Meg smirked, “You see this spot here?” she asked, circling the joint in the wing and adding a little arrow, it’s called the wrist… dunno why….” Sam nodded, studying the drawing in front of him. “Anyway… just here is the uropygial or preen gland… squeeze it gently and it’ll make Gabe shudder with pleasure _and_ release the oils that keep angel’s wings in good condition... then all you gotta do is run your fingers and massage the oil through his feathers gently…” she looked up at Castiel with a grin before continuing; “…from the bone at the top then down to the flight feathers... you can also lightly scratch the small feathers along the bone… Cas adores that… especially if you go nice… _and…_ slow,” her smokey voice deliberately punctuating the words. Running her tongue over her lips and biting it seductively, she smirked as she watched Castiel grow increasingly uncomfortable.

Castiel loosened his tie a little more and undid another button. Small beads of sweat appearing on his forehead as he pulled his trench coat tighter around his lap.

Sam glanced at Castiel, concern crossing his face at the sight of the angel beginning to sweat, “Hey… you okay Cas? I thought angels weren’t affected by temperature?”

“I am fine, Sam” Castiel replied sharply, his deep gravelly voice hitching slightly.

“You sure, Feathers?” Meg gave a sly smile and quirked an eyebrow, “You’re looking a little _hot_ under the collar there,” she teased.

Castiel swallowed hard, “I think it’s my turn to buy drinks. Excuse me.” He squeezed out of the booth and walked quickly to the bar, glancing over at Dean making out with the barmaid in the corner. Dean pulled away, signalling to the girl to wait and walked over to Castiel with a smirk. “Hey… me and… uh… Lauren here are gonna head out back to hers… tell Sammy not to wait up,” he gave a quick wink to the angel, “Oh and tell Sammy if Gabriel stays he’s gotta keep it under control. Last motel we were at, the owner thought we’d sacrificed a chicken. That goes for you and Meg too.”

Castiel nodded.

“Hey Cas, you okay? You don’t look well.”

“I am fine… why is everyone asking that?” 

Dean grinned, "Better not keep the lady waiting." Patting Cas on the shoulder, he gave a quick wave towards Sam before walking out of the bar with his arm around his latest conquest.

Meg watched Castiel as he returned to the table before continuing her conversation with Sam, “…but the important thing to remember is to make sure you release _enough_ oils on each wing by giving the gland several _slow_ but _firm_ squeezes… and make sure to take your time and get _every single feather_.” She gave Castiel’s knee a gentle squeeze causing the angel’s breath to hitch as his hand curled around Megs tightly, and she caught a pleading look flash across his face.  
  
Sam looked thoughtful, “I do have one more question…”

“Yeah?”  
  
“Um… is it better if Gabriel is laying down or sitting up… I mean… y’know his wings are huge…”  
  
“Gotta do what’s comfortable for him… their wings are heavy in this plane… Clarence here prefers to lie down whilst I groom and massage his wings… it also means he has something to bite when it gets a little _too_ much,” she winked and ran a hand up his thigh to his groin. He was rock solid and slightly sticky; she gave an evil smile and placed a lingering kiss on his cheek.  
  
That was it for Castiel. He furrowed his brows and turned to Sam, tripping over his words in haste, “D-Dean… has l-left with a woman… has said do not wait up… t-to make sure Gabriel is under control… something about sacrificing chickens. Good night, Sam.” With that, he grabbed hold of Meg’s arm roughly and zapped them to their motel room, throwing her down onto the bed and landing on top of her, caging her with his body and extending his wings fully, “Do you realise what you’ve done to me?” he whined, a pained expression crossing his face. 

Meg gave a devious look and remained silent as Castiel growled and kissed her passionately in desperation, and tore off her clothes; both succumbing to their building passion  
  


* * *

  
Sam sat in the booth suddenly alone, Castiel and Meg's drinks barely touched before he had flown off with her. He shook his head and took a sip of his beer before being joined by Gabriel, “Hey Sammoose, thought my little brother and his pet demon were gonna be here too.” He ruffled Sam’s floppy brown hair affectionately.

“Uh… yeah… Cas and Meg took off,” he replied, still confused as to what the hell happened.

Gabriel shoved a gummy worm into his mouth, “Sammich... what’s this?” he smirked. Picking up the napkin and examining the intricate drawing of the angel wings covered with little arrows and notes, a smile crossed his face as he eyed Sam.

Sam shifted uncomfortably and ran his hand through his hair, “Well… you did ask if I could groom your wings, so I asked Meg for advice and…”

Gabriel gave a wide grin and raised his eyebrows, “You asked a demon for advice? Cute. Now shut up and show me what she taught you,” he teased, pulling him in for a fiery kiss and flying them off to their motel room.


End file.
